The past and the Presant
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Jessica and Linda go through the past of memories they share together
1. Chapter 1

Jessica and Linda sat on the sofa both seven months pregnant talking about the memories they both had. They started from when they first met,

_flashback_

_As Jane came home she walked over to her eight year old daughter and knelt down to her size she explained where they were going for dinner. Jan took Jessica to Elizabeth and James' house because Jane worked with Elizabeth. _

_"Jessica this is Denise she's your age", Jane said._

_"Who's that mummy", Jessica asked pointing at the chubby younger girl._

_"That's Denise's little sister Linda", Jane replied._

_Jessica started playing with Linda with her dolls as Linda was playing mums and dads, Denise watched on a little jealous she wanted to play but felt she was to old to play her sisters 'baby games' with her. It got to dinner and they had tuna pasta bake and for desert a jam doughnut._

_end of flashback_

Jessica looked at Linda as she put her hand on her stomach.

"She kicked", Linda said.

"Linda inside me is a training footballer he wont stop kicking me he even kicked during the scan but I love my baby prince", Jessica replied.

"I love my princess", Linda answered.

Jessica smiled as Linda did they then went into the kitchen to cook dinner. Jessica took chips, chicken nuggets and spaghetti hoops out for Amelia and Lucas and Amelia's friend Jasmine dinner while she cooked jacket potato with cheese and beans for herself and Linda. Amelia came down after dying her hair a light brown with a friends help.

"It looks gorgeous", Linda commented looking at it.

Jessica wasn't to pleased she liked Amelia's hair dark blonde like her dad Sean's colour, but Amelia liked it so Jessica accepted it, anyway Amelia is fifteen and Lucas is thirteen.

"What's for dinner Mrs Trueman", Jasmine asked.

"You can call me Jessica and chicken nuggets and chips with spaghetti hoops", Jessica replied.

Jasmine is a fussy eater but she cant help it due to a dairy allergy so Jessica cooked what her mum said she was aloud. As dinner was ready the kids all sat down just as Adam came in, he had brought a sandwich from the shop he brought a BLT. he sat with his wife Jessica and her best friend Linda.

"Amelia's hair looks different", Adam said.

"She's died it light brown", Jessica replied.

"Oh", Adam replied taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Jessica looked at Linda who was looking at her stomach, Jessica smiled.

"You ok", Jessica asked.

"She's currently finding a comfortable spot while hurting mummy", Linda replied talking about her baby.

"They all do Linda", Jessica replied.

"What's our son up to", Adam asked.

"His got hiccups", Jessica replied laughing watching her stomach slightly bounce.

Adam laughed as he put his hand on her stomach to feel his son. He was excited about becoming a dad and even more excited after finding out he was having a son. He wants to protect him and when his older tell him about his big brother Harry how he was cute and his laugh was adorable. After dinner Jasmine's older brother Steven came to pick her up, she hugged Amelia before going with Steven.

"Thank you for having me Jessica", Jasmine said.

Jessica smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica and Adam started talking about names they could call their son.

"I like George, Oliver and Gregory", Adam said.

"I like Jack, James and Jason", Jessica replied.

"I like Jason as well Amelia, Lucas, Harry and Jason, Jason is perfect", Adam replied.

"Jason Oliver Trueman", Jessica suggested.

"Perfect", Adam smiled.

Linda came down in her pajama's as Jessica looked up at her.

"How long until I need to leave", Linda asked.

"Don't be stupid, take as long as you need, you were in a house fire that killed Lenny and nearly you", Jessica said supporting her friend.

"Hey we all miss Lenny, your princess would of loved him", Adam said wiping a tear from Linda's check.

"I've thought of a name", Linda said.

"What is it", Jessica asked.

"Orianna Lily Andrews", Linda replied.

"That's beautiful we are calling our son Jason Oliver Trueman", Jessica answered.

Jessica suddenly remembered when Amelia was born.

_Jessica's memory of Amelia_

_Sean and Linda stood around Jessica just as Amelia was born, on September the 23rd 1998 .Sean was having his way so named her Amelia Rachel Anderson, Jessica wanted to name her Hannah Emily but like always Sean got his way. Jessica was stunned by the crying of her own baby, she couldn't believe she'd given birth to a baby girl. Linda kissed her on the head then held Amelia while Sean took a picture. Amelia fell asleep so Linda put her into her cot._

_end of memory_

_Linda's memory of Roxanna_

_On the 3rd of July 1999 Roxanna Dawn Andrews was born Linda was surprised as she didn't know she was pregnant and collapsed into Jessica's arms hours before. Roxanna just laid there as Linda looked on, she knew she wasn't ready for parenthood but Roxanna had to come first. When Roxanna was three she died in a coach crash after visiting the zoo with playgroup._

_end of memory_

_Jessica's memory of Lucas_

_On the 31st of May 2000 Lucas was born, once again Sean had his way with the first name Lucas and let Jessica choose the middle name she wanted Linden but it didn't go so choose Sean instead. Lucas cried a lot more than Amelia did so he was more of a challenge. He managed to make more of a mess as well. Linda wasn't at Lucas' birth because her and Jessica had a fall out._

_end of memory_

_Linda's memory of Summer_

_Summer was born August 21 2007 with Jessica and Roxanna and Summer's father Richard by her side. Summer was named Summer Jessica Louise Howell. She was always smiling. Richard took Summer after the fire as he thought she'd have a better life that way._

_end of memory_

_Jessica's memory of Harry_

_Harry Adam Trueman was born on the 1 August 2010 was always smiling and giggling, Harry died at six months of hypothermia after the car plunged into an icy lake. _

_end of memory_


	3. Chapter 3

Linda and Jessica stayed up late talking about when they got the car stuck in mud.

"You were driving", Jessica said joking

"You trusted me", Linda laughed making Jessica laugh.

Both girls were laughing and then they discussed what they were like in college. Linda was shy but that's because she had suffered bullying for years. Jessica was more confident and she got Linda's confidence to rise as well which was an achievement. Jessica and Linda stopped laughing as they were in pain because baby Jason and baby Orianna were moving around.

"Remember when you got hiccups in the middle of our first placement", Jessica asked.

"That was embarrassing", Linda replied.

"I know that's why I brought it up", Jessica joked.

Linda just looked at Jessica as she laughed. Adam came down for a drink of water and looked at Jessica and Linda.

"What's so funny", Adam asked.

"The fact I got hiccups on my first day", Linda replied.

Adam looked at Jessica and went to get his water before going back to bed.

The next morning Adam had made Amelia and Lucas coco pops and toast for breakfast then took them to school after he dropped them off outside the school literally through the gates.

"Wow Adam none of us were thinking of bunking", Amelia said.

"I have Music, Geography and Maths today", Lucas said.

"And I have Dance, History and Media studies today", Amelia answered.

Adam smiled as he drove away as he got home he cooked a fry up for himself, Jessica and Linda but Jessica didn't have the sausages or the bacon, he cooked the eggs, toast, sausages, beans, mushroom, hash brown and bacon. Linda put ketchup on hers while Adam put BBQ sauce on his. They all tucked in and then they watched Emmerdale what Linda wanted to catch up on.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica and Linda went for a walk through the park where they sat near the play area and just stared at it where some kids were playing. Linda kept starring at one of the girls with strawberry blonde hair and freckles on her face.

"Linda", Jessica said.

Linda didn't reply.

"Linda", Jessica said slightly shaking her.

"Its Summer", Linda replied.

Jessica put her arm around Linda. They brought ice creams and then ate them after that they went back over to the field where Jessica discussed a memory.

_Jessica's memory_

_Victoria came in with her new born, Jade and Jessica was stunned as Victoria was only seventeen and Linda was thirteen. Jessica stared at baby Jade and how Victoria was coping which wasn't very well. Victoria was struggling with college catch up and Jade. Jessica knew she'd never have a baby young as it can be hard which she learnt from a neibough and corrie. _

_end of flashback_

_Linda's memory_

_I'm__ becoming an auntie that's so cool but isn't Victoria to young she's a student in hair and beauty, When I saw the baby she was beautiful._

_"Meet Jade Marie Samantha Andrews", Jade said._

_I smiled as she was beautiful, Denise wasn't that interested in Jade but that's because she was a moody teenager on drugs and she didn't care about Jade all she cared about was William her drug addict boyfriend, Victoria looked weak but Jade was beautiful. _

_end of flashback_

"How many kids Victoria got now", Jessica asked.

"Fourteen Jade, Lola, Forrest, Lisa, Brianna, Stella, Autumn, Nadine, Summer, Daisy, Jasmine, Parker, Hope and Bliss", Linda replied.

"Two Summer's", Jessica said.

"Yeah my Summer was born first as she's nine but Victoria had her heart on it", Linda replied.

"Doesn't your mum get confused", Jessica asked.

"No she writes Summer V or Summer L meaning Victoria or Linda", Linda replied.

"How's Denise, Chloe and Beyonce", Jessica asked.

"Good", Linda answered."

"How's Britney, Joe and Peter is that it", Jessica asked.

"They are fine", Linda replied.

Jessica and Linda smiled as they walked back to their house.

**Authors note: I have changed Freya's name to Beyonce**


	5. Chapter 5

Linda sat thinking and in silence making Adam and Jessica worry as Linda doesn't usually sit in silence. Adam look'd at Jessica who walked over to Linda and sat next her while Adam knelt down.

"Linda", Jessica said.

"I've been thinking of a name, I've gone off Orianna Lily", Linda replied.

"What do you like", Adam asked.

"Sinead Jessica Zoe Andrews", Linda replied.

"That's beautiful", Jessica replied.

"Where's the Adam in Sinead Jessica Zoe Andrews", Adam asked.

"Adam", Jessica said looking at Adam.

"Sorry" Adam replied.

Linda smiled as they liked Sinead, she got up and left for work while Jessica sat at home while Adam put his hand on Jessica's stomach trying to feel his baby son Jason kicking or moving.

"How far is Linda", Adam asked.

"Five months", Jessica answered.

"Oh and you could pop any minute", Adam replied.

"I'm eight months", Jessica replied.

"I know", Adam replied.

As Linda entered work she walked into Zoe's office where Zoe sat at her computer then looked up at Linda as she stood there with her stomach beginning to glow showing that she was pregnant.

"You alright", Zoe asked.

"I've changed Orianna Lily to Sinead Jessica Zoe", Linda replied.

"That's lovely", Zoe said getting up to hug Linda.

Zoe and Linda hugged and then got to work, Tess put Linda in cubicles with Sam as Sam looked at Linda and smiled.

"Your beginning to show", Sam said.

"Yeah she's gonna be beautiful", Linda replied.

"She, what you naming her", Sam asked.

"Sinead Jessica Zoe Andrews", Linda smiled.

"That's beautiful", Sam replied.

An elderly lady came in and Sam and Linda were treating her, she was placed in cubicle seven and looked up at Sam and Linda.

"It say's here you never gave a name", Sam said.

"Sorry I'm Janis Marvin", Janis replied.

"Okay hello Janis, I'm Sam and this is Linda we will be treating you", Sam replied.

"Yes", Janis replied.

Sam walked out to write a few notes on Janis while Janis looked at Linda's stomach and smiled.

"My four son's are the most amazing thing that's happened to me, their names are Derek, Matthew, John and Issac", Janis replied.

"I've had Roxanna and Summer so far, sadly Roxanna was killed in a crash and Summer's father took her away I'm naming this one Sinead", Linda replied.

"I'm sorry", Janis replied.

"It's fine", Linda replied.

**Authors**** note : Sinead is pronounced Shin-aid)**


	6. Chapter 6

Linda came home from work and sat on the sofa as Adam was cooking dinner. Adam was cooking cheesy tuna pasta bake. Jessica lent on Linda and smiled as Adam brought dinner in and the girls ate it as Amelia and Lucas ran in for dinner as well. After dinner Amelia and Lucas went upstairs, Amelia had a shower while Lucas put his pajama's on and got into bed and watched Hotel for dogs. After Amelia's shower she brushed her hair dried her hair and then went to sleep ready for her big Science test tomorrow.

"Kids are in bed", Adam said.

"Good", Jessica replied.

"Jason's room is ready and the cot is in our room ready for him", Adam replied.

"Good", Jessica replied.

"I love this house", Adam said.

"Me too", Jessica replied.

Linda sat in silence eating a packet of cheese and onion crisps while Jessica and Adam were talking to each other and giggling. Linda finished her crisps and put her rubbish in the bin before going to bed.

"Night", Adam said.

"Night", Jessica smiled.

"Night", Linda replied.

Linda went up to bed and put her pajama's on and went straight to sleep, while Adam and Jessica spoke to each other before going up to bed. Jessica and Adam went to bed and cuddled up.

"I can't wait to meet Jason his gonna be perfect", Adam said.

"I know Jason is going to be perfect and beautiful", Jessica replied.

"Tell me a memory of Linda", Adam said.

"We met at college and she was just coming up where I was retaking level two", Jessica replied.

"Why were you retaking", Adam asked.

"I failed first time", Jessica replied.

"Oh okay", Adam replied.

Jessica smiled as Adam did. He looked at her stomach, he smiled at her.

"It's so close", Adam said.

"Yes", Jessica smiled.

Adam and Jessica went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

One month later nine months and one week late Adam and Jessica were in their own private room in the hospital as they both walked their, Tess had said they could have their own room. It had a TV, it's own bathroom and a mini fridge. Jessica walked around the room, she didn't want to lie down in the bed.

Adam knew she was scared, he took her hand and squeezed it gently  
"It's all going to be ok" Adam tried his best to reassure his scared wife, who simply nodded in reply  
"I know"

Just then, there was a knock at the door and Zoe led the way with Tom, Sam, Robyn all behind her come up to the room.

"Good luck" They said in unison. Zoe placed a few bags and cards on the table to be opened after the babies birth.  
Jessica managed a smile as they all left.  
Mr T knocked on the door, Jessica had never met him before but she knew Jac Naylor was pregnant and Mr T was monitoring the child's condition.

"Ready?" He asked with a smile.  
Adam and Jessica both nodded and Adam guided Jessica back to the bed and helped her get under the covers.  
"Sure" Jessica replied as she looked at Adam  
who smiled encouragingly at her.  
Mr T and Adam took the breaks off the bed and wheeled it out on to the corridor.  
Soon they reached theatre and Adam had to wait outside while he changed in to something suitable to way for theatre.  
Once he was in a pair of green scrubs and a cap he walked in to theatre just to see Jessica lying on the bed. He sat down on the stool beside her. She had an IV needle in her hand, a catheter which would remain in for a few days after the birth and a towel underneath her.  
Mr T walked over to the couple. He had a scalpel in his hand. "Can you feel this?" He asked Jessica, pressing the scalpel against her large abdomen.  
"Sure" She smiled weakly.  
"And this?" He asked, pressing the scalpel slightly harder against her abdomen  
"Sure " She said  
"OK" Mr T began by giving her an epidural so she wouldn't feel any pain and the doctors and nurses put sterile strips over her stomach and she soon drifted off to sleep after it.  
Mr T made a horozional incision in her abdomen and Adam kept tight hold of her hand  
He picked up the suction tube and suctioned away the amniotic fluid which had protected Jessica's baby while he was in her womb.  
Mr T pulled the baby out of the first incision he had made in Jessica's stomach.

Adam cut the cord and heard his baby cry, it was a magical moment.

A scrub nurse wrapped the newborn up in a white, baby blanket and walked over to his father and placed the child in his arms.

Once the procedure was over Jessica was taken back to her room and woke up later that night, desperate to see her baby.  
"Adam?" She whispered, quietly  
"Hey" He smiled reaching for her hand. She smiled weakly at him. He took the baby out of the plastic crib and handed him to his mother. She winced quietly due to the stitches she had in which would also be out with the next few days.  
Adam kissed her forehead and the forehead of his new son and went home. Tomorrow, he was taking Lucas and Amelia to the hospital to see their mum and new baby brother.

**Author's note: Written by Gillian Kearney fan thank you for the chapter :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Jessica was lying in the hospital bed waiting for Linda, Adam, Lucas and Amelia to visit after the kids had finished school. A nurse had come in and she had shown the mum how to breastfeed her baby, but as Jessica had given birth three times before she knew how to do it. She got out of the bed and walked over to the cot and picked him up. He gurgled at his mum and she smiled, he sounded like Harry

Linda lay on the table in ultrasound and pulled her scrub top up so the midwife could get a better look at what she was looking for.

"This'll just feel cold " Lucy, the midwife told her. Her blonde hair was tied in a lose plait and she wore black pants and a white smock, the uniform for a midwife.

Linda nodded. She wasn't bothered, she just wanted to see her little girl. Lucy put the transmisson gel on her stomach and placed the probe on her stomach. Soon, in the small room a 'thumping' sound could be heard which was the heartbeat of Linda's child. Lucy froze the image on the screen and walked out to get the scan photo. She walked back in and gave it to her as she also handed her tissues to wipe the sticky substance off her stomach.

Linda had just come from maternity and she kept looking at the scan photo. She decided to go and visit her friend. She had a gift for the baby boy. It was a blue sleeping suit. She knocked on the door and walked in.  
"How are you feeling?" She asked  
Jessica smiled tiredly. "I'm fine "  
Linda nodded, as she caught sight of the baby in the plastic crib. "He's gorgeous " She told her friend as she lifted him from the crib and rocked him in her arms.

It was home time and Lucas and Amelia were waiting for Adam to pick them up. Amelia noticed standing outside. She walked over to her step father.  
"Where's Mum?" Amelia asked  
"She's fine, everything's going to be A- OK" Adam replied, heading towards his car and opening the door so the children could get in. After making sure the kids had their belts on Adam started the engine.

Adam, and the children had arrived at the hospital. They walked to the lift and waited for it to arrive. Once, it did they all got inside and waited for it to arrive on the floor where Jessica's private room was. Adam knocked on the door and smiled through the glass as he pressed down on the handle watching the kids run in, excited to see their new baby brother.

"Hey" Adam smiled, kissing Jessica on each cheek. "You alright?" He asked

"Sure" She whispered in reply, Adam watched a tear fall down her cheek. He reached over and wiped it away. The couple but in different ways, both blamed themselves for Harry dying but Jessica knew as a baby his immune system wouldn't be fully developed to fight off the hypothermia, which had killed him when he went in to cardiac arrest. She knew there was nothing Adam or anybody else could do for him.  
With a sigh she swung her legs out of the bed and started packing the cards and presents colleagues have given them and put them in her bag.

"Jason " Linda said  
Jessica looked at her friend confused  
"What?" Asked Adam also confused  
"OK" Jessica knew what her friend was getting at, a name for hers and Adam's baby.

"Oh, Jess " Linda said, Jessica turned to face her friend, quietly wincing at the pain her stitches were causing. Linda placec a bag on the bed and told Jessica to open it. She opened it and smiled, it was a blue sleeping suit."Do you like it?"  
"Sure" Jessica dressed baby Jason in it just as an unnamed nurse walked in, ready to check her obs and Jessica was told she'd be able to go home later.

Later that night Adam drove mother and baby home while the kids were with their father and climbing the stairs in the house and spent a while putting their son to bed, Jessica placed the baby monitor on the bedside table.  
"He'll be fine " Adam told her, used to her worrying.  
"I know" She replied, as Adam kissed her forehead.

This chapter was written by Gillian Kearney Fan and the OC, Lucy, is also hers.


	9. Chapter 9

Jessica took Jason home as Amelia and Lucas weren't as interested anymore as Amelia was working on a science project with Jasmine and Britney and Lucas got into a football club. Jessica entered with Jason as he moved his little arms around in the car seat and then cried because he wanted his bottle which Adam went to make. Linda started at Jason which made her miss Roxanna and Summer even more. Jessica gave him his bottle before he fell asleep.

"Jessica have you got two big coke bottles", Britney asked.

"please", Linda replied.

Britney sighed.

"Please", Britney said giving Linda a smug smile.

Jessica got two big empty coke bottles for the project the girls were working on. Britney took them and ran back upstairs as Jessica smiled at her sleeping son. Adam came in and smiled at him.

"His beautiful", Adam said.

"Perfect", Jessica replied.

Linda smiled looking at Jason, she wasn't sure what to say.

"Hey, Sinead will be beautiful", Jessica said.

_Jessica's flashback_

_Jessica remembered her child she never told Sean about before Amelia she had a daughter she had named Abigail Louise Anderson she never told Sean she was pregnant because she knew Sean wouldn't want kids and she barely shew she was pregnant, sadly Abigail died a few hours after the birth because Abigail was born too early and didn't weigh very much.  
_

_end of __memory_

Jessica was quiet she was quieter than usual she had kept Abigail a secret from many people including Linda and wasn't sure how she'd react to the news of her being pregnant in 1995-1996 so Abigail would have been 17 now.

"Jess", Linda said.

Jessica looked at Linda handed Jason to Adam and took Linda outside.

"Jess you alright", Linda asked.

"Linda I kept something away from you", Jessica said as Linda shook her head.

"No you haven't", Linda said shaking her head.

"I have, I had a child before Amelia", Jessica announced.

Linda didn't know what to say.

"Her name was Abigail Louise she would have been 17", Jessica said.

Linda gave Jessica a hug as she didn't know what to say.


	10. Chapter 10

Three months later Linda was in the birthing pool with her friend and college Zoe!, also her midwife Lucy, who was there in case the birth went wrong. Linda felt a contraction but found the water was helping with the burning pain.

"Push" Zoe told her taking her hand.  
Linda nodded and felt another contraction

After a quick two hour labour Sinead Jessica Zoe Andrews was born and Linda fell in love with the blue eyed girl straight away. Lucy handed her her robe so she could cover up. Linda took it off her and put it on doing up the belt.

In her own private room which she would be in for the next few days Linda looked down at the girl wrapped in a towel. She was beautiful.  
Baby Sinead started crying and Linda's instinct was to pick her daughter and comfort her.

The midwife helped her out of the birthing pool and helped Linda back to her room before wrapping Sinead into a pink blanket.

**Written by Gillian Kearney fan :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Jessica went to visit Linda and Sinead, Linda was asleep as Zoe sat holding her had. Jessica entered.

"Say hello to Sinead Jessica Zoe Andrews", Zoe said.

"She's beautiful", Jessica said.

"So's the mother", Zoe said.

"Yeah", Jessica replied.

Linda woke up as Jessica smiled at her, Linda rubbed her eyes and looked at Sinead. Sinead's blue eye's were looking at Zoe as Zoe gave Linda a new blanket. Jessica smiled as she looked Sinead and placed a pink teddy bear in her cot.

"Thank's Jess", Linda said.

"That's okay", Jessica replied.

"Lucky Linda here got a free bath", Zoe joked.

Sinead started crying so Linda comforted her as well as still being proud of being the first person to Jason laugh by singing what does the fox say by Ylvis which also made Adam, Jessica, Amelia and Lucas laugh.

"Jason was looking for you earlier he looked at your chair", Jessica said.

"Aww", Linda replied tired.

"He loves his auntie Linda", Jessica said.

"She's a little tired at the moment", Zoe replied.

Jessica smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

A few months had past and Jason loved Sinead now he was nine months and shes six months, he loved to crawl over and play with her which Jessica and Linda thought was really cute, especially when they make baby noises at each other. Sinead was trying to crawl just like Jason but couldn't quite do it yet so Jason comes over to Sinead.

_Linda and Jessica's memory_

_Jason and Sinead were playing when Sinead threw her teddy across the room and Jason crawled over and got it back for her and gave it back because Sinead cries without teddy _

_End of flashback_

Linda noticed she'd run out of nappies so she went to the shop leaving Sinead with Jessica as she said she said she'd look after her for the little while she was gone. As Linda put her coat on she kissed her six month year old daughter on the head as she smiled looking up at her mum. Linda left and was attacked by some men after buying nappies for Sinead, she ran home close to tears, once she arrived home she started crying and ran to her room making Sinead's smile disappear.

"It's okay darling", Jessica said to Sinead who looked upset as Jason gave her, her teddy.

Jessica went upstairs taking Sinead with her to find Linda crying as Sinead started to cry. Linda hugged Sinead as she cried herself.

"What's wrong", Jessica asked.

"I was attacked", Linda replied in tears.

"Aww Linda", Jessica said sitting on the bed as Sinead pointed at Linda.

"Yeah that's your mummy", Jessica replied.

Sinead smiled.

(A five years later)

It was the day after Christmas and Jessica and Jessica had a new daughter, Jessica's daughter was born on 24th December and she had named her Eve Angel Trueman and Linda named her daughter Holly Winter Star Andrews and she was born on the "25th December. Adam couldn't believe he had gotten a daughter and he treasured her.


End file.
